She's Got a BULLET With a Name
by Mugen7
Summary: [AU] About ready to leave with his siblings for a family vacation, Ragna wonders about his missing sister's delay. The reason? Not something he expected.


**She's Got a BULLET With a Name**

 **Written by Mugen7**

* * *

 _"Music is a piece of art that goes in the ears, straight to the heart."_ – **Anonymous.**

* * *

"Alright... that's the last of them." Ragna took a breath after loading several suitcases into the boot of a limo cab. "LET'S GET A MOVE ON PEOPLE!" He yelled out to the group individuals who'd yet to emerge from their house.

With the holidays fresh and about Ragna's mother, out of the blue, announced that she'd made arrangements for their family to spend their vacation at a lakeside hotel within the Sixth City.

"It's been awhile... since we were all together." Ragna thought wistfully, leaning against the cab, green eyes lost in the cloudless sea of blue above.

Quality time within his family tended to be far and few in-between these days. With his mum and dad busy most of the time, and the three out of his four siblings who attended the same school in another city and stayed in student housing during the academic terms, Ragna didn't see his folks regularly anymore. He had always been an independent lad, and had grown accustomed to the dwindling of parental association over the years; his mother and father being absent for weeks on end. And while his younger brother and two sisters had the company of each other and the friends they'd made at their academy, they still would've appreciated seeing their mum and dad at home more often rather than sometimes during the school holidays. They'd become used to the lack of parental warmth thanks to his interventions, however. But still.

"At least one of them isn't too fussed about it." He said, turning his head to look toward the house entrance.

"RAGNAAA! RAGNAAAAAA!"

Since Ragna had found himself upholding the role of "parent" more and more in the past – in proportion to being the eldest of five – it was ultimately his attention that his siblings vied for. And as it turned out, his they really loved. _A lot_.

"Duty calls." He pushed off from cab, taking a few steps toward the direction of the shout.

Running out of the house in a pair of white plimsolls was the youngest of his siblings, Nu; five years old and an exuberant little bundle of cuteness, curiosity, and carnage.

... Yes. You read that last word correctly.

"Slow down will ya." Ragna told girl who kept running his way.

The silver-haired child was the only member of the family Ragna saw on a constant basis. She was a loquacious girl who needed a lot of attention (from himself) and pouted whenever she didn't get her way, going so far as to throw a chaotic tantrum if she became extremely upset (trying to settle down a wild Nu could be strenuous task, but even though she was tough to manage at times, he managed). Ragna dreaded the eve of his turbulent little sis reaching adolescence, naturally assuming the worst.

"Nu, slow down before you-!" His words fell on deaf ears as the speeding child tripped and fell, impressively skidding the rest of the way and stopping at his feet.

"Told ya," Ragna lifted Nu to her feet and dusted off her white sundress. "You okay?"

"Yeah-huh!" Nu answered cheerily, not seeming fazed in the slightest by her fall.

"Good," he playfully ruffled Nu's hair, in which the girl giggled. "Now what's got you so worked up all of a sudden?"

Nu sulked with adorable grievance, her red eye shimmering with childlike anxiety.

"I can't find Raggyyyy!" She whined.

Taking a deep breath and sighing loudly through his nostrils, Ragna pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Of course."

"Raggy" was Nu's stuffed white doll that basically equated to a cute and cuddly marshmallow version of himself, something his mother had handmade for the girl to better cope with being away from him during the day while she was at school and he was elsewhere. However Nu was very stubborn and didn't take kindly to being separated from him more than she deemed necessary, which led to the multiple times where she'd cunningly sneak out of her classroom moments after being dropped off to catch up and follow him around.

"Sure you don't remember where you last had him?" He asked her.

"Nuh-uh." Nu shook her head.

"Wanna retrace your steps?"

"Okey-dokey!"

Nu was more than capable of doing so on her own, but since she loved to work with him in just about anything, Ragna thought to indulge her.

"Alright. Where were you before now?"

Nu put a finger to her chin and stared elsewhere.

"Uhmm...? The kitchen!" She answered with a single bounce.

Ragna moved in closer to her, giving Nu a hard, interrogative stare, "And what were doing in the kitchen?" Judging by the tiny spec of crumbs littered around her mouth, the answer was obvious.

"Eating a cookie." The girl chirped.

Ragna reached out, pinching her cheeks and tugging on them. "You lost your cookie rights till the end of the holiday, _remember_?"

Sometimes with Nu, "no" didn't always mean "no". She liked to hear what she wanted to hear, and him telling the little rascal "no cookies for misbehaving" was something the girl chose not to hear.

"Bu' Ra-naaaa," Nu freed herself, rubbing her cheeks before waving her arms around and making a comment, "Nu couldn't help it. Your _Super Duper Cherry Choccy Chip Cookies_ are really REALLY tasty!"

"Over exaggeration aside," he began, lightly jabbing Nu's forehead, who in turn puffed her cheeks out and glared, jabbing him back. "Where were you before the kitchen?"

"In the bathroom taking a Wicked Whiz because you always tell Nu to pee before leaving the house." Nu told him, sagely nodding her head with her arms crossed.

"Right..." Ragna had to wonder to himself time and time again why Nu couldn't remember to follow that bit of advice every time they were about to leave home together; he'd lost count on the number of times he had to quickly rush back home or find a public restroom because his sister was all of a sudden desperate for a "Wicked Whiz".

 _'I can't believe she named it.'_ He swiped his face. "And before that?"

"With La-La."

"Because?"

"Nu asked La-La to watch Raggy so she could- AH! La-La has him!" Nu exclaimed as the realization dawned on her. "LAA-LAAA! LAAAA-LAAAAAAAA!"

Right on cue, a red-eyed blonde girl with her hair in a long braid, similar to Nu, stepped out of the house, dressed in a long-sleeved mustard yellow top with a check-woven scarf, a black pleated mini skirt, tights and trainers.

Lambda, or "La-La" as Nu affectionately called her, was easily the quietist of his siblings, coming across as monotonous and devoid of emotion. However the girl was more subtle when it came to expressing herself.

"Nu," in the blonde girl's arms was the missing white doll, "you forgot to come back for him."

The youngest quickly took the doll as it was handed to her and squeezed the non-existent life out of it with a crushing hug.

"Thank you La~La~!" Chimed Nu, gleefully.

"You're welcome." Lambda's face showed the touches of concern once she looked her brother's way. "Ragna." She tugged on his sleeve.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

Ragna blinked owlishly. "Yeah. Why?"

"You're rubbing your neck," Lambda pointed out, taking Ragna's hand away. "Does it hurt?"

"Oh..." watching Nu wring the dolls neck so forcefully without restraint had Ragna subconsciously clasp his neck, massaging it attentively. "Uh, no... it's fine."

He was totally reminded of how often Nu would get too clingy with him, her love so lethal that she would impetuously catapult herself at him after being apart for hours during the day; small arms winding themselves tightly around his neck and flying into him with enough force to knock him off his feet.

Nu had already been the death of him once, figuratively speaking; she'd accidentally tore off Raggy's one time.

 _'I don't envy it,'_ it was cathartic, in a way, albeit nerve-wracking to witness something suffer at the "cruelty" of his sister's ironclad death-like hugs. _'Not in the slightest.'_

"You're looking rather pale, Brother," said a young male voice. "Should I call Mother and inform her that you're unwell?"

Ragna turned to acknowledge his younger brother walk up to them, outfitted in a designer blue shirt with rolled up sleeves, white jeans with a black belt, and black designer shoes.

"I'm fine, Jin," he answered the slender youth with poor reassurance, via shaky breath. "Got everything you need for the ride?"

Jin patter his shoulder bag in confirmation.

 **! – _"In the darkness of the wasteland,  
The vastness surrounds you,  
Saya, will you return to me~?"_**

Jin reached into a compartment of his bag and took out his phone. Unlocking it, he saw a missed call from a random number appear on the screen and studied it long enough to witness a new text message pop up from the same number. Opening it, Jin skimmed the contents of the message, and his eyes widened in alarm.

Everyone looked at the boy inquisitively.

"What's up?" Ragna asked.

Slowly, Jin raised his head.

"A text from a fangirl."

Ragna kissed his teeth, "Jeez."

Aloof, astute, academically successful and charismatic, Jin was held in high regard at his school just as much as he was loathed by a number of his peers. But among those that viewed his brother in a shining light, were a majority of the female students; a plethora of infatuated girls fawning over and fighting for his brother's attention.

As impassive as Jin was to their advances, the incessant drama that came with it grew vexatious at times.

"I don't think changing your number again is gonna do ya much good." Was Ragna's opinion.

"Agreed." Jin replied.

Lambda spoke up with an idea in mind.

"Perhaps we should notify Mother of Jin's recurring dilemma?"

.

.

.

Somewhere in the deepest, darkest pits of the netherworld, a frozen tundra was birthed as the brothers simultaneously went deathly pale, shivering at their sister's suggestion.

"Let's... reconsider..." Ragna nervously laughed as Jin fidgeted with his bangs.

No doubt their mother's intervention would put a swift end to the predicament, but... they only wanted to repel the girls, not give traumatize them.

"Why do so many girl like to bother Ji-Ji all the time?" Came Nu's sudden enquiry.

– _**Twitch!**_

"Because he is very popular, Nu." Lambda answered the girl who then craned her neck.

"Does Ji-Ji _like_ all those girls?"

– _**Twitch!**_

"I do not believe so. He is always indifferent toward their advances."

Nu craned her neck the opposite way.

"... Is Ji-Ji playing hard to get?"

Ragna dropped his head and lightly shook it in dismissal. A five year old girl knowing the phrase would draw the attention of many individuals with suspicious looks on their faces, but as for himself and his family, it was nothing to be (too) shocked by; somehow, some way, Nu would come to learn about things that many children around her age should be oblivious to, and being the curious little scamp that she was, when Nu wanted to find something out, you could bet your platinum dollar that she'd find the answer; no precaution could stop the girl from learning about stuff.

... Unless said precaution was their mother.

"Is Ji-Ji making a harem?"

 _'Good grief.'_ Ragna listened to his brother audibly groan.

"First off all, Nu, what you're asking is total nonsense. And second, could you _not_ call me 'Ji-Ji'."

Appalled, the little girl snapped her head in the boy's direction.

"But Nu loves calling you Ji-Ji!"

"Well I'd really appreciate it if you didn't, thank you."

Nu stomped her foot with sharp disapproval.

"But Nu. Doesn't. WANNA!"

Jin grit his teeth, "But I'd really _appreciate_ it!"

"No no no! Ji-Ji is Ji-Ji and that's THAT!" Nu finished, leaving no further room for argument on the matter.

"Listen-!"

"Give it a rest will ya," Ragna interrupted the boy, resting a hand on his shoulder. "It's really not that big of a deal. No harm no foul."

"There is when random people assume that you're an old man!" The boy reprimanded.

"Ji-Ji is really grumpy."

Jin turned on his sister in protest, "Stop it!"

"Nnnno!"

"Nu!"

"Ji~Ji, Ji~Ji, Ji~Ji, Ji~Ji."

"THAT DOES IT!"

Nu quickly sprinted away whilst chanting her nickname for her brother who chased her, the two of them circling Lambda who stood stock-still, blank-faced.

Ragna rolled his eyes. Jin was usually the calm and collected sort, but all his maturity meant zilch when someone managed to push the right buttons; he acted just like any other childish and temperamental kid if ya thawed the ice hard enough.

"Alriiiight, call a quits you two." He intercepted, holding Jin at bay as he scooped up Nu with his free arm.

"She started it!" Jin fumed, glaring bitterly at his sister.

"And I'm ending it," he responded. "Go cool off in the cab."

"Hn." The sounded, walking off in a strop.

"Ragna Ragna! Up!"

Ragna threw the girl up and swung her around, listening to her break out into a giggling fit.

"More more!" Nu sang.

As he indulged the child, Ragna stole a glance at the house.

 _'What's keeping her anyway?'_ he wondered. After all this time they were still one person short. His sister, Mu, had yet to emerge.

 _'She should've been out by now.'_

Throwing Nu up onto his shoulders, Ragna headed back toward the house with Lambda quietly following in toe, curious to see what was keeping his sibling preoccupied.

* * *

 **| BLAZBLUE |**

* * *

Bright, piercing blue eyes flickered back and forth over a computer screen with analytical focus, examining the arrangement of quadrilateral shapes, sound waves and icons as ears listened intently to the playback of noise that passed through a pair of headphones.

"Extend that by one..."

The girl, Mu, loved a great deal of things. She loved panda bears and all that was cute and cuddly, she loved her friends and siblings, she loved to (try and) cook, she loved shopping, she loved to read and right her own poetry, and over the past couple of years, Mu had developed a strong predilection for music.

"Move that back a little..."

Classical, Jazz, Techno, instrumentals with intricate guitar works, and a bit of R&B, with one song in particular that had her waking up the next morning feeling horny; Mu had come to listen to many works from different artists since her fascination for the art of sound progressively grew over time. But recently, her attraction for music had taken her in the direction of more... heavier sounds.

"... I... I'm finished!"

Mu slumped back in her computer chair, expressing a mix of awe and satisfaction. Having spent the better part of a year composing lyrics and learning how to use the music software she saved up her allowance for, she at last completed her first song.

"Oh!" Mu jumped out of her seat, remembering that her brother had called out to her and their siblings earlier. She quickly saved her finished work and moved the cursor over to the "x" icon.

"... I really shouldn't keeping everyone waiting," she said, bowing her head. She really, really, _really_ needed to get a move on. "Althoooough..." Ragna hadn't called out to them a second time, so Mu doubted they were in _that much_ of a hurry.

"Maybe he wouldn't mind if I took just a _little_ longer to come down...?"

Slowly, Mu took off her headphones, unplugged the cord, and moved the cursor away from the "x" and over to the play button.

– _**Click!**_

... The sound of squeaky door hinges channelled through the speaker, followed by the brush of a weighty, solid object against hardwood.

Mu pushed her seat back and stood up, listening to the chambering of a cartridge being loaded into a gun, and closed her eyes. A fast paced and aggressive beat of guitars, drums and other engineered sounds blared, reverberating throughout her bedroom. Mu bobbed her head to the beat, welcoming the harsh sounds to fill her ears and echo through. She bounced on the balls of her feet, matching the speed of the quick tempo, pulling off her blue ribbon neck tie and freeing her white shirt from her frilled, blue midi skirt and unbuttoning it as she moved. And as the audio rose and the song reached a key point, Mu dropped down with all her weight then sprang, shooting up and jumping across her room with her knees tucked in.

The percussion of high-hats resonating rang sharply, and as Mu came crashing down with thud, she bounced back up to full height, threw her head back, and let her voice soar!

"OoooooOOOOHHHH!"

– _**Ba-Dum!**_

 _ **My disposition is in a position for all to see,  
Regret-less for how it feels;  
I got a BULLET with a name on it!  
BULLET with a name! (Wooooah!)  
Because the cause for all,  
The pause you think you see,  
Is really concentration on the steel;  
I got a BULLET with a name on it!  
BULLET with a name!**_

Mu envisioned herself within a dark space, lit by a sepia tone that glowed within a stretch of black. She could _smell_ the wispy scent of smoke, _taste_ the metallic texture of gunmetal, _hear_ the jangle of countless empty bullet shells on black marble flooring, and _see_ the brass coloured polish of the alloys gleam as the light reflected off them!

 _ **You see everybody's watching and passing judgement on  
Every little move and decision I make –  
How I can be an individual,  
With the fate of the world and all other choices to make?  
And with everything happening,  
White guns firin',  
And people all blazin' in every direction with their dreams heard,  
Wanting for the nightmare to end,  
I got my screens up looking for some money to spend!**_

Side to side, back and forth, she rocked her body wildly; hair free-flowed and clothes became windblown by a non-present wind.

 _ **The online fees for things I need are growing bigger by the day!  
I got a BULLET with a name on it!  
BULLET with a name! (Wooooah!)  
The way I try so hard for things are just taken all away!  
I got a BULLET with a name on it!  
BULLET with a name! (With a name!)"**_

She grinned, looking off to a random spot of the room with smouldering half-lidded eyes, addressing a make-believe audience with double finger guns.

 _ **I'll show ya how I bring it (Ooooohhhh),**_

 _ **I'm fighting harder than a hundred Kakas down in Lost Town,  
No peace, no calm,  
No space in the stifling hell of barely lit coffin,  
Frozen and nailed,  
Wired up with little air to breathe;  
I mean who doesn't want –  
The love, freedom, fame and favour, friends, family,  
Pandas, big breasts and beauty?  
Funny how we say don't need it then turn around and we try to achieve it!**_

The gun shells bounced and rattled.

 _ **The online fees for things I need are growing bigger by the day!  
I got a BULLET with a name on it!  
BULLET with a name! (Wooooah!)  
The way I try so hard for things are just taken all away!  
I got a BULLET with a name on it!  
BULLET with a name!**_

Hot! Sensational! Bright eyes flashed with striking intensity; her heart thundering as electricity danced through her veins.

The bass guitar thrummed and the high-hats clashed, and as the tempo charged and the lighting flickered, Mu shook; the next wave of powerful emotion bursting through.

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOHHHH!**_

 _ **And every word that they say about me,  
And every wish that they force on me,  
Are nothing when my will further stripped away from meeeEEEEEE!**_

 _ **And everyone tries to make it harder,  
And everyone saying I should never be!  
You're nothing but a name, on the BULLET that I aim…!**_

Her voice became harsher.

 _ **On the BULLET that I aim!  
On the **_**BULLET** _ **that I aim!"**_

Lyrics backed by a soul-stirring cry.

 _ **The online fees for things I need are growing bigger by the day!  
I got a BULLET with a name on it!  
BULLET with a name! (Wooooah!)  
The way I try so hard for things are just taken all awAAAAAYYYY!  
I got a BULLET with a name on it!  
BULLET with a name!**_

 _ **I got a BULLET with a name on it!  
BULLET with a name!**_

 _ **I got a BULLET with a name on it!  
BULLET with a name!"**_

.

.

.

As the last syllable ushered from her mouth, Mu let her arms sag at her sides...

She huffed and puffed to the speedy and uncontrollable beat of her heart, and stood in place, quivering, just allowing the surge of adrenaline run its course and patiently waiting to come down from her high...

She blinked. Again and again, till the scene she projected herself into dissipated and she found herself back in her room.

"Wow...!" Mu... felt good. _Really_ good! No, _extremely_ good! The girl couldn't stop smiling and sounding cute little giggles from the giddiness of her fantastical mood. "I've never felt... like that before!"

So untethered and tempestuous! Ecstatic! She would remember the feelings well.

"Heh heh~!"

Here, now, _nothing_ could spoil her-

"Mu...!?"

! – Breath caught in her throat, Mu flinched at the sound of a familiar voice.

"R... Ragna!?"

Lips trembling, Mu turned rigidly to face her brother.

"L-L-Lambda! Nu!"

All three of her siblings watched her from her bedroom doorway. Ragna and Lambda stared at her, inexpressive, not showing the slightest tell of what they were feeling or what they must've been thinking.

"Tee-hee!"

Nu however struggled with great effort to try and not laugh, blowing out her cheeks and covering her mouth from her place atop Ragna's shoulders.

"Uh...! I...! I-I...!" Mu's mind raced, travelling faster than a speeding bullet. How long had they been standing there for!? How much had they seen!? Were they going to speak!? And if so what would they say!? _Who_ would they tell!? WOULD they tell!?

! – Remembering that her big brother was one of the three to stand before her, and that her partially bare torso and bra were on display for him, Mu shrieked, freaking out with a fierce blush on her cheeks.

"D-d-don't look!"

Covering her immodesty with her arms she quickly turned away and fumbled with the buttons as she tried to do up her shirt.

Ragna spoke, finally.

"I'm... We... Yeahhhh." But he wasn't entirely sure what he could say, or if he should try to say anything at all. So he simply chose to walk away, heading back outside.

"B-brother, wait! I can explain!" Mu cried out him, but Ragna didn't return.

"Mu wants to be a Rockstar~! Mu wants to be a Rockstar~!" Nu carolled, laughing in a fit of giggles as she did so.

"Ohhhhhh!" Mu grabbed her head in embarrassment. Noticing that her sister was still present, she looked to her fellow blonde. "Lambda?"

The girl kept quiet, eyes unblinking. Her total silence unnerved Mu.

Then, Lambda turned to make her exit. But not before glancing at Mu from her over shoulder, staring at her sister for several long seconds before she slowly shook her head and left.

"Whaaaa!? Lambda, wait! What's that supposed to mean!" Mu exclaimed as she chased after her, quickly running back to shutdown her computer, then running after the girl again.

"Heeeeey!"

Great start to a family vacation.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Mugen7:** Song is a parody of _**Bullet With a Name**_ by **Nonpoint**.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
